This invention relates to apparatus for illuminating areas opeating below normal ambient temperatures. Such environments exist, for example, within food display cabinets which are commonly used in self-service shops and other establishments. It is common practice to illuminate such cabinets by, for example, fluorescent lighting or other lighting means but this lighting causes problems due to the emission of heat. Thus although the environment within the cabinet is intended to be below the normal ambient temperature in order to preserve the foodstuffs within the cabinet the lighting tends to raise the temperature thus causing the expenditure of more energy in the cooling apparatus to maintain the low temperature required.
The present invention is intended to provide apparatus for overcoming the difficulties referred to above.